


Angels & Demons

by PurpleBastard



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angels, Extermination | Purge (Hazbin Hotel), Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: An unscheduled Extermination happens. Vox and Val are not in the same place when the angels descend upon Hell. Can they get to one another before it’s to late?
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Angels & Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize beforehand. I’ve never written a fighting scene before and I did my very best.

The extermination had begun out of nowhere, taking all of Hell by surprise. It had always been scheduled for the first day of the year. But Heaven was known for playing by its own rules, while breaking others. As the angels descended on Pentagram City, panic broke out. The inhabitants of Hell usually prepared for this day. So when the slaughter began, sinners and demons fled, seeking shelter where they could. 

Valentino was sitting in his office when he heard the screaming outside the window. Screams were nothing unusual in Hell, but something seemed off. Getting to his feet, he went to investigate. His red eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the angels outside, slaying demons left and right. His mind began to race as he rushed back to his desk. Pressing a button on his intercom he broadcasted a message to the entire Porn Studio.

“Extermination is here! Everyone down into basement! Now!” 

Val could hear the panic spread throughout the building and soon the thunder of people running down the hallways could be heard as everyone rushed to safety in the basement. Meanwhile the Overlord of Lust grabbed his phone. Just as he was about to call Vox his phone began to ring. It was his husband calling him. He took a shaky breath as he answered the call. 

“I’m okay honey. I’m in my office.”

“I’m coming for you. Seek shelter in the basement. I know you’ve already sent everyone down there. Join them.” 

“Voxxy, no. Don’t go outside. Hide away in your office and I’ll see you after this is over. I’ll be alright.” 

It was clear both Overlords were aching to be with each other, both worried for the other. But stepping outside right now would mean certain death. Vox sighed heavily and Val could tell his spouse was pacing the length of his office. His own anxiety was getting worse by the second. Usually Vox and him would be tucked away safe from this threat, together. Facing this Extermination without Vox made Val honestly scared. Vox could hear Val’s breathing grow quicker. He hated that he wasn’t there to calm his beloved. 

“Sweetheart, listen to me. Hide in the basement. I’ll be...”

Suddenly an explosion erupted on Vox’s end and the line went dead. Val stared at his phone in disbelief. No, not Vox. He tried calling him back several times but no use. All service in the area was out. The angels work most likely. That must be why they attacked Vox’s office, knowing he was the Media Overlord. Val was close to panic at that point. One thought and one thought alone ran through his mind. He must get to Vox.   
Opening a desk drawer he pulled out two golden hand guns. Checking the clips to make sure they were full before sticking them in his coat pockets. Grabbing his cane he drew the blade out. It gleamed in the overhead light. As he pushed it back into the cane, Angel came rushing into the office. 

“Mista Valentino, you gotta come quick. Da angels are coming!” The spider demon looked nervous.

“Angel! What are you doing up here? I told everyone to head down to the basement. Now go!”

“What about you?” 

“I’m going to find my husband.” 

Angel watched from the door to Val’s office as his boss made his way down the corridor towards the front of the building. An explosion was heard that send the spider demon sprinting for the stairs leading down to the basement. Meanwhile Val realized that walking out the front doors of the studio was not the greatest idea. Instead he headed for one of the exists in the back of the building. Carefully he opened the door to the loading dock and checked his surroundings. The coast was clear. Val’s high heeled boots clicked against the concrete of the dock as the metal door slammed shut behind him. 

“Voxxy, I’m coming for you and you better be alive.”

oOo

Vox groaned and grunted as he pushed the remains of his desk off him. He wasn’t sure just how he had survived the explosion or how he had managed to not shatter his screen. He remembered seeing the fireball hurling through his large office window and how he had thrown himself under his desk a split second before everything around him had turned to ashes and debris. Getting to his feet he dusted himself off, looking around. The explosion had blown a giant hole in the side of the building which was thankfully still standing. He tried connecting a call to Val but found there were no frequencies he could access. The angels has done their homework this time. They had attacked and taken out the cellular system. There was no way Vox could contact Valentino and that made his blood run cold. Forcing himself to remain calm, he reminded himself his husband was safe in the basement of the Porn Studio. The screams coming from around the city told Vox the Extermination was still happening. But in that moment he did not care. He needed to get to Valentino. 

Making his way through the rubble, Vox walked down the corridor towards the elevator. People must have fled when the attack happened. He was pretty sure his employees thought he was dead. And he couldn’t fault them for that. That’s then the through struck him. Did Val believe he was dead. He knew that would send his moth into a panic which meant he would do something reckless, like come look for him. Using his powers, he activated the elevator. Stepping into the car he pushed the ground floor button. When the doors opened, Vox stepped out into the large empty lobby of the building. 

“Val, please tell me you’re safe at the studio.” He mumbled to himself, carefully making his way outside into the streets of the city. 

He would reach his moth, no matter what it took. 

oOo

Violence and carnage was the staple of the angels of Heaven. Destruction and chaos followed in their path. The streets where littered with corpses, demons of all kinds lay butchered as Valentino made his way through the city on foot. He didn’t want to use his wings as it would make him an easy target. Gripping his cane hard in one hand, he held a gun at the ready in the other. If the angels descended on him, he wouldn’t go out without a fight. 

“Voxxy, you better not be dead.” He murmured to himself, stepping over a corpse. 

Val froze as he heard the unmistakable sound of metallic wings and before he could run he found himself surrounded by five angels. All of them holding their angelic spears. A certain permanent death for any demon. Valentino pushed his fear aside as he glared at them. He flashed them his trademark sharp grin as he drew the blade out of his cane. His lower hands now both held his golden guns at the ready. The angels eerie digital faces grinned brokenly back at him. None of them said anything or moved. So they were all surprised when several cords glowing and crackling blue with electricity came shooting through the air, hitting three of the angels in the back. They let out mechanical screams of agony. Then the fight broke out. 

As Vox came running down the street, he had spotted Val surrounded by angels and acted immediately. As his cords struck the angels, it kicked them all into action. Vox watched as Val blocked a spear from one Angel with his blade while firing both his hand guns repeatedly. When the clips where empty he dropped them on the ground. The tech Overlord meanwhile retracted his cords as he instead charged a ball of electricity between his clawed fingers. While Val was fighting two angels, the three struck by his cords turned around to attack him. He met them head on, sending a shockwave at them. 

“Enough of this fucking bullshit.” Val snarled as he took one step backward. 

A loud ripping was heard as the back of his coat split nearly in two as his large, powerful wings emerged. Black and red with white and black markings. At the same time red thick smoke spilled from his mouth. Blowing a thick cloud of smoke at the angels, he flapped his wings to help spread the cloud of pheromones. He had no idea if it would actually affect the celestial beings but it could work as a distraction while Vox electrocuted them. A spear was thrown at him by one of the angels and he managed to dodge it last second. With a snarl he threw himself at the Angel, claws extended, blade still in hand. Flapping his wings, he hit the other full force, spearing the mechanical being straight through with his sword. At the same time he slashed his claws across the angels face. The angel shrieked in pain and anger, trying to slash its own claws at the tall enraged moth demon. With a snarl, Val grabbed hold of the angels throat and forcefully ripped its head from its shoulders. Tossing head over his shoulder, not caring where it landed, he pulled his blade from the body as it crumbled to the ground. 

Vox sent shockwave after shockwave at the three angels as they came for him, giving them no room to advance on him or use their spears. One Angel fell to the ground as sparks flew from its cracked facial screen. As the thick cloud of pheromones descended on them he knew Valentino was in his full demon form. Quickly looking over at his beloved, he witnessed him rip the head off the shoulders of the angel. Vox grinned at the sight and he couldn’t get over how absolutely beautiful and deadly the Overlord of Lust looked in that moment. When Val pulled his sword out of the dead body and looked over, their eyes met. The heated need for one another, and the soul deep love burned in their eyes. The three remaining angels regrouped as the two demons moved to stand side by side. 

“Let’s show them we are Overlords of Hell” Val sneered 

“With pleasure!” Vox grinned almost maniacally.

The angels screeched at them, raising their spears at the ready. Vox conjured up another ball of pure energy between his fingers, the blue light dancing and illuminating the red air around them as Val breathed out more thick smoke. While the pheromones did not affect the celestial beings, it did make it hard for them to focus as the smoke was thick like a fog. Val flapped his strong wings, rising off the ground. 

That’s when the siren sounded, blaring through the streets. The angels halted in their attack and before Vox or Val could attack, they rose up on their metallic wings, heading straight up. Going back to Heaven. Val touched back down next to Vox. They both tilting their heads back to watch as all the angels left Hell. When the sky was clear again and the threat was gone, they looked at each other. The adrenaline of the fight and the fear that they could have lost each other came crashing down on them. Val dropped his sword, moving at the same time Vox did. 

They met in a soul crushing kiss, full of passion and heat. Grabbing at each other, clinging to one another desperately. The need to be as close as possible. Other urges rose as well, but they would have to wait, for now. Pulling apart for a second to breathe, Val looked at Vox, his hands caressing his screen lovingly. 

“I was so afraid I’d lost you Voxxy.” His voice unstable with raw emotions as tears spilled from his eyes. 

“Never sweetheart, you’ll never lose me.” Vox stroked his cheek lovingly. 

The met in another deep kiss, wrapped up in each other as Val flapped his wings. Breaking the kiss, he held Vox against him as he took to the sky. Vox clung to his beloved who swiftly flew them to their home. Landing on the balcony, Val set Vox down on his feet. His wings retracted and disappeared. Val stumbled a bit, having used so much energy during the fight and the fact that he had thought he had lost Vox for good earlier. The tech demon was quick to support his moth, helping him inside. 

They made their way to the bedroom. Vox helped Val get the torn coat off and haplessly tossed it aside as he looked his husband over for any injures. He sighed in relief as he could not find a single scratch on him. Val sank down on the edge of the bed, looking exhausted. Moving to stand between his long legs, Vox wrapped his arms around the other man who leaned heavily into his touch. For a few minutes they remained that way, with Vox gently stroking Val’s fuzzy antenna. Finally Val tilted his face upward to look at the other demon. His eyes soft as he met Vox’s loving gaze. They met in a deep, slow kiss.

Their lovemaking that night was slow. Every touch, every movement, was savored. Nothing was left undone, untouched or unmentioned. When none of them could handle any more. Both a trembling, satisfied mess. Only then they did curl together, entangled in each other still. Both refusing to let go of the other. While the other inhabitants of Hell slowly picked up the pieces and mourned their losses. The two Overlords rejoiced in the fact that they had survived. That they still had each other. 

Nothing would ever break them apart. 

No Angels or Demons.


End file.
